Season 1
Season 1 of American series Beverly Hills, 90210 aired on FOX television network. About The series follows a group of friends during their sophomore year in high school, as they deal with everyday teenage issues such as sex, shoplifting, peer pressure, dysfunctional families, cancer, learning disabilities, date rape, alcoholism, cheating, racism, rumors, AIDS, and relationships. Fraternal twins, Brandon and Brenda Walsh, move with their parents from the Midwest to the scandalous, lavish city of Beverly Hills, California and begin their sophomore year at West Beverly Hills High School, where they meet their new friends who seem to have it all, but as the year goes on, they quickly learn are just as lost as they are, leaving the Walsh Twins to appreciate what they have at home. One of the definitive, landmark shows of the 1990s, Beverly Hills, 90210 quickly became an important fixture on FOX and in popular discourse of adolescents and young adults. The main characters Andrea, Dylan, Steve, Kelly, Donna, David and twins Brandon and Brenda all attend West Beverly Hills High School. Brandon and Brenda Walsh and their parents, transplants from Minneapolis, are the stable nuclear family with strong values; their home is a safe haven for the whole gang and the center of much of the drama. The show dealt with a steady stream of love triangles and other romantic entanglements and occasionally touched on more serious issues as well. Starring :Jason Priestley as Brandon Walsh :Shannen Doherty as Brenda Walsh :Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor :Ian Ziering as Steve Sanders (20 episodes) :Gabrielle Carteris as Andrea Zuckerman (20 episodes) :Luke Perry as Dylan McKay (16 episodes) :Brian Austin Green as David Silver (18 episodes) :Douglas Emerson as Scott Scanlon (14 episodes) :Tori Spelling as Donna Martin (20 episodes) :Carol Potter as Cindy Walsh :James Eckhouse as Jim Walsh (20 episodes) Special Guest Stars :Nicolas Coster as George Azarian ("April Is The Cruelest Month") :Roger's father :Debbie Gibson as Herself ("East Side Story") :Melinda Culea as Dr. Natalie Donner ("It's Only A Test") :The doctor who treats Brenda Recurring cast :Joe E. Tata as Nat Bussichio (10 episodes) :Owner of the Peach Pit which Dylan frequents, getting Brandon a job FAMILY :Pamela Galloway/Ann Gillespie as Jackie Taylor (2 episodes) :Kelly's mother :Terence Ford as Jack McKay ("Isn't It Romantic?") :Dylan's criminal, negligent father :Al Ruscio as Henry Silver ("A Fling In Palm Springs") :David's paternal grandfather :Erica Yohn as Adele Silver ("A Fling In Palm Springs") :David's paternal grandmother Guest starring :Luisa Leschin as Anna Rodriguez (4 episodes) :Nancy Paul as Laura Rye (4 episodes) :Sharon Case as Darla Diller (2 episodes) :Leslie Bega as Marianne Moore ("Class of Beverly Hills") :Richard Cummings, Jr. as Jack Clayton ("Class of Beverly Hills") :Josh Mostel as Mr. Ridley ("Class of Beverly Hills") :Bel Sandre as Montes De La Roca ("Class of Beverly Hills") :Maxwell Caulfield as Jason Croft ("Class of Beverly Hills") :Dulcie Hunt as Cathy ("Class of Beverly Hills") :Jocelyn Peden as Michelle ("Class of Beverly Hills") :Maria Christina Vitulli as Mrs. DuBois ("Class of Beverly Hills") :Heather McAdam as Sarah ("The Green Room") :Noëlle Parker as Tiffany Morgan ("Every Dream Has Its Price (Tag)") :Valerie Landsburg as Cathy Gerson ("Every Dream Has Its Price (Tag)") :Paula Irvine as Sheryl ("The First Time") :Tim Dunigan as Matt Brody ("The First Time") :Tico Wells as James Townsend ("One On One") :Scott Williamson as Coach Reilly ("One On One") :Bill Morey as Jacob Danzel ("Higher Education") :Stan Ivar as Glen Evans ("The 17-Year Itch") :Bruce Gray as Bob Gordon ("The 17-Year Itch") :Lisa Dean Ryan as Bonnie ("The Gentle Art Of Listening") :Kim Gillingham as Nina ("The Gentle Art Of Listening") :Dale Weston as Carol ("The Gentle Art Of Listening") :Pat O'Neal as George Sudaris ("The Gentle Art Of Listening") :Michael Woolson as Erik Budman ("The Gentle Art Of Listening") :Kathy Molter as Stacy Sloan ("Isn't It Romantic?") :Raymond Singer as Fred Kravitz ("Isn't It Romantic?") :Bobbi Jo Lathan as Trudy Barnett ("B.Y.O.B.") :Richard Paul as Bob Barnett ("B.Y.O.B.") :Kristin Dattilo as Melissa Coolidge ("One Man And A Baby") :Melinda Fee as Mrs. Coolidge ("One Man And A Baby") :Paul Satterfield as Don ("One Man And A Baby") :Michele Abrams as Amanda Peyser ("Slumber Party") :Julie McCullough as Trina ("Slumber Party") :Judie Aronson as Shelly ("Slumber Party") :Karla Montana as Karla Montez ("East Side Story") :Mark Lonow as Chick Schneider ("East Side Story") :John Vargas as Richard Rodriguez ("East Side Story") :John Christian Graas as Curtis ("A Fling In Palm Springs") :Shana Furlow as Tuesday ("A Fling In Palm Springs") :David Gail as Tom ("A Fling In Palm Springs") :Marcy Kaplan as Lydia Leeds ("Fame Is Where You Find It") :Graham Galloway as Sean Judson ("Fame Is Where You Find It") :Melissa Rivers as Mackenzie ("Fame Is Where You Find It") :Alan Blumenfeld as Jake ("Fame Is Where You Find It") :Carrie Hamilton as Sky ("Stand (Up) And Deliver") :Tom McTigue as Jack ("Stand (Up) And Deliver") :Scott Fults as Michael Miller ("Stand (Up) And Deliver") :Marion Ramsey as Career Counsellor ("Stand (Up) And Deliver") :Bart Braverman as Mr. Parker ("It's Only A Test") :Matthew Perry as Roger Azarian ("April Is The Cruelest Month") :Denise Dowse as Yvonne Teasley ("April Is The Cruelest Month") :Norman Parker as Dave Franklin ("Spring Training") :Davey Roberts as Noah Guersy ("Spring Training") :Damion Stevens as Dave Franklin, Jr. ("Spring Training") :Linden Chiles as Henry Powell ("Home Again") :Steve Gagnon as Steve ("Home Again") Trivia *There were around 6 writers at the beginning of the first season, including Karen Rosin, Charles Rosin and creator Darren Star.The Blaze with Lizzie & Kat! Episode 23 – Charles Rosin • Season 1 Wrap-Up *The season was produced by Propaganda Films, 90210 Productions, Torand Productions and Spelling Television and was aired on FOX Network in the U.S. *The series was created by Darren Star, who acted as executive producer, Aaron Spelling also executive produced. *Darren Star served as the season's show runner. Photos :Season 1/Gallery Episodes Notes and references Category:Seasons